Maxfield
Maxfield is a crossover between Max from The Secret Life of Pets and Cloverfield. This segment is from MAD2tv, Episode 5: Maxfield / Soy Luna Loud. Summary Max the Dog goes on an adorable rampage. *Gravity Falls *The Loud House *Disney *Nickelodeon *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit Who Framed Roger Rabbit] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animaniacs Animaniacs] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol] *Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storks_(film) Storks] *Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Pokémon *Rock Dog *Despicable Me 3 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minions_(film) Minions] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yo-kai_Watch Yo-kai Watch] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie The Angry Birds Movie] Characters *Max *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Leni Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Roger Rabbit *Wakko Warner *Jessica Rabbit (Mentioned after breakup) *Princess Rosalina *Tulip (not speak) *Wendy Corduroy *Marco Diaz *Floette *Bodi *Mel *Bob *Jibanyan *Narrator *Chuck Transcript Narrator: THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE PARODIES THE MOVIE CLOVERFIELD. IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. OF COURSE, THIS WON'T BE VERY GOOD EITHER. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Surprise! Leni Loud: Hey Dipper and Mabel, it's me, Leni. Lincoln Loud: ...and Lincoln. Lori Loud: Hey, that's my part. Lincoln Loud: (slaps) I just want to join everyone here and wishing you... Leni Loud: All your friends are here. Plus we invited you-know-who, because his girlfriend dumped him why. Roger Rabbit: WHY? Why would you serve (Knocks over the plate) bacon at a time like this? Hey, you're not taping over my American Idol audition tape, are you? Wakko Warner: Of course not! What do you think I am, games stupid? Roger Rabbit: (singing) I love Jessica Rabbit for this. Princess Rosalina: Good luck guys, I just wanted to say you're the- (RUMBLE!) That wasn't me. (BHHT!) OK, that was me. Leni Loud: Look! Out the window. Max: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BZZT (Title card: Maxfield) BZZT Chuck: Clifford thinks everyone wants to play! AAAAAAHHHHHH! CRASH! BZZT Chuck: Oh, no! Wendy! Not here! Wendy, Dipper got splattered by a giant dog toy. BZZT Dipper Pines: How'd Max get so big? Mabel Pines: (reading a Pets I Love You book) It says he got that way from a lot of love. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Ohh. (Mabel turns the page.) Mabel Pines: Ohh, and alot of nuclear waste. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Eww. *roars* *crashes* *crashes* Mabel Pines: Yes! Maybe now I can win a Kid's Choice Award! Uhh, I mean *fake cries* poor Dipper! BZZT Chuck: Leni, what happened? Leni Loud: Something came off and a taxi please! BZZT Marco Diaz: The Floettes is on its way. Floette: What do you mean on its way? We've been here for half an hour. Word is you got a big dog ar....Wow!!!! Look at the size of it! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Marco Diaz: That's just a dog. That's the giant dog. (Max drools on the Bodi, Marco Diaz, and the Floettes) BZZT Roger Rabbit: Please! Nobody panic! Mel: Who's panicking? This is just how we run. AAAAAHHHHH... Bob: Don't let him get me! I'm a one of a kind movie character. *steals* Bob: Uh-oh! Jibanyan: I see your point. I'm getting out of here. (gets out of the trash can, revealing that he has Meloetta's legs) Audience: '(gasps) 'Jibanyan: What? It's from my Meloetta's legs. BZZT Lincoln Loud: Approximately 7 hours ago, Max the Giant Dog appeared in Manhattan. This tape might be the only evidence-- Roger Rabbit: I love Jessica Rabbit for this. Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!..... BZZT (THE END) Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon Category:End of the World